Bigfoot, The Alien?
by trycee
Summary: Mulder goes off on a quest to find the connection between Bigfoot and Aliens, leaving Scully alone in search of him in Alaska. Will she reach him in time? Will they're blossoming relationship survive? Will Mulder finally have the proof he needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Bigfoot: The Alien?**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7 after the New Year's Kiss but before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

_****This is based off the television show Ancient Aliens episode about Bigfoot****_

_**{Am I making a mistake? **That's what kept rolling around in my mind as I put this trip together. Would I regret leaving her out? Would she forgive me? Things were changing between us, we both could see it. There was an unspoken relationship between us, stronger and more pronounced than before, though we hadn't progressed to anything but spending a few precious hours away from work together in movie night. It was unofficial dating though neither of us had said as much. We hadn't held hands, or cuddled up together. We still sat rigid next to one another, afraid to voice what we really felt, what its taken almost 7 yrs for us to admit, that we loved each other. We weren't there yet. But was I jeopardizing all that with this little stunt I was pulling? How would she react?_

_I knew how Scully as my partner would act, but what I didn't know was how she, as my future lover would react. That is a big step, a big difference and I had nothing to compare it too, just bits and pieces of relationships she told me about or my one observance of her with Jack, but other than that, Scully has always been mine and so I'm unprepared. This was all virgin ground for me!_

_After my mother's death and the realization that my sister had been dead all along, I understood that Scully was all I had left in this world. She was what I could count on, depend on and I needed to keep her safe, even though her job as my partner went against that very instinct. I'd come across some information in which a hiker deep in the Alaskan forest had videotaped Bigfoot disappearing in a ball of light and then a UFO is scene right above where Bigfoot had been and the ship disappears. The tape was verified as authentic. But the sighting was made in one of the most rugged uncharted places in the world and my first and only instinct was to keep Scully safe and far away from Alaska, after all our last trip to the forest didn't go so well. So, I enlisted the boys who all advised against it. The felt I should tell Scully, maybe leave her a note, which I decided to do but they were under strict orders not to tell her where I was, no matter what. They were fearful, I was fearful, but they knew that the fiery little red head would not take no for an answer, so I kept my location a secret even to them only telling them that I was going to Alaska, that way under the threat of death, which Scully would surely deploy, they could not tell her my location. I've learned from experience that not telling her is usually a mistake. I have also learned that she typically finds me no matter where I am, but I'm hoping that the tracking device the guys installed in my jacket, and a cheap ring they furnished me would help track me in case of emergency. I would always be able to trigger the emergency signal and could be found. I also made sure this was not considered an X-Files assignment, this was my own private time, my vacation time, and so I hoped she would not be too angry with me when she realizes that I'm gone. No matter the consequences, I only knew that I did not want Scully tromping off into the wilds of Alaska looking for me._

_The trip will take several days. I have to fly to Seattle and then to Anchorage where I'll take a chartered plane to Prince Wales Island to the airport at Ketchikan where I will meet Matt Curtis, the tourist who filmed Bigfoot while on a fishing vacation. From there, he would drive me to the town of Craig where his buddies, a few Haida Indians lived and who would serve as our guides on our trek on the island._

_I hesitated for a moment as I stood in Scully's living room as she slept late at night. I had the envelope in my hand with my letter explaining myself the best I could. I almost walked into her bedroom but I knew she would not appreciate the gesture. I wanted to hug her, kiss her, just in case I didn't return because no matter what my reasoning, my heart told me not to go alone this time, to take her with me but I just couldn't see her being out in such tough terrain. Rather, I didn't want her out there. There were some things a man needed to do alone and this was one of them. I placed the letter on her couch in a way that she would spot it immediately and then I quickly headed for the airport.}_

"Mulder!", Scully screamed out, waking from a nightmare.

The dream was so vivid that she had a hard time adjusting to the fact that she was in her own bedroom. She glanced at the clock and it showed 3:20. _What had possessed her to dream such a dream?_, she wondered. Mulder had been trapped in a river, drowning right before her eyes and she was paralyzed, unable to save him. And just as he took his final breath, she woke up. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself and then quickly got to her feet, walking toward the kitchen when she spotted the note. She glanced around her, cautiously, wishing she had placed several guns where she could reach them throughout her apartment but she came upon the note, expecting it to be a trap, but then she noticed Mulder's scribbled handwriting. She tore the note open and began to read it:

"_Scully, _

_ {I know we're pass this now, my ditching you to go look for the truth. In this case, I'm not ditching you, I'm choosing to go on an adventure on my vacation time. I don't want to alarm you and I don't want you to come looking for me. The guys don't even know where I'm going. They will only know if I trigger the tracking device they've equipped me with. I don't want you in danger and this trip is dangerous. Just understand that I have your best interest at heart. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Mulder."}_

Scully shook inwardly, her heart telling her that her dream was a warning of some kind. She needed to find him and quickly and she knew her first stop would be with The Lone Gunmen.

**Tacoma Park, Maryland:**

The doorbell rang repeatedly at 4:30 a.m causing a cranky Byers to shuffle out of bed his robe loosely fastened as he flung on his glasses and headed to the television screen to see who it was at this time of the morning. He could see a severely pissed off Dana Scully cursing and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Ah fellas, it begins...Get ready."

"I'm not afraid of her!", Langley said, wearing boxers and another rock t-shirt.

Froehike did his best to look presentable before opening the door to a woman he had long since given up hope on, especially knowing that she and Mulder were both in love though too stubborn to admit it, but he still wanted to look his best in her presence. "I'll answer the door."

"OPEN THE DOOR, YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!", she screamed. "I"M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

After unlocking a series of locks, Froehike answered the door but was immediately pushed out of the way as Scully barged in, her eyes as fiery as her hair. "Where is he and don't bullshit me or you'll being bleeding in areas you shouldn't!"

Langley's eyes widened. "He didn't tell us, on purpose."

"He was afraid you might still look for him."

"Why did he do this?", she said, shocked.

"He didn't want you following him," Froehike said, keeping a safe distance from the slightly taller agent.

"But why?"

"Because he was going to Alaska, on a Alien/Bigfoot hunt...", Langley added.

"A what?", she said, skeptically.

Byers smiled warmly trying to calm her down as he uploaded the link to the video. "See, Bigfoot disappears into a ball of light and there's a UFO...See it. "

"So he's afraid of what? That I'll get hurt?"

"Yes...Though he knew you'd tried to hurt _us_ if he told us where he was going," Langley added.

"We know just as much as you do," Froehike stated. "I'm afraid, we can't help you this time."

Scully glared at the three men. "That's unacceptable! I need to find him now! I know all of his aliases. You know as well as I do that when Mulder goes off alone, he gets into trouble."

"We have given him tracking devic..."

"Shut up!", Scully interrupted. "I don't care what you think you did. I need to find him and find him now, and I won't leave until I do, even if I have to shoot all of you, you are going to tell me where he is!"

The three Lone Gunmen looked at each other. "Can we start a pot of coffee at least?"

"It is 4:30 in the morning," Froehike added.

"Sure, whatever, " she said, trying to calm herself. "As long as you get the job done! I need to find Mulder!"

**Please Leave Feedback! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bigfoot, The Alien **

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

****I apologize that its taken so long for the second part but I've been dealing with a rebellious teen at home and all kinds of drama, so please be patient with me.**

*****SORRY if I switch up styles and go from first to second to third person, it was because I was in the corner all through elementary school!-LOL! or I'm a little distracted right now hence the grammar mistakes.  
**

Mulder stood at the doorway of his Anchorage Alaskan hotel room staring out at the parking lot at the same view he'd seen for the past three days. He was frustrated because his trip to the island was delayed due to fog, snow or the combination of the two causing him to stare at the same four rundown hotel walls and the same stranded tourist who used the parking lot as a ski lodge for more times than he cared. His mind kept drifting back to her.

_Where is she? Is she looking for me or have she given up? Or is she pissed?, _he thought as the chilled wind encircled him like a deadly cocoon. Suddenly his eyes caught a sight. It was a moving car, a taxi cab heading into the parking lot causing the kids to scatter. Each time there was a taxi his heart would race but he would be disappointed. He wanted her there with him but then again his was firm on his feelings. Things needed to change and she needed to respect his desires to keep her safe, even if it was from herself. When the car door opened, he didn't expect anyone but another tourist but from the first leg that popped out from the open door, he knew who it was. From the small amount of red he could see inside the puffy winter coat to the size of the person, it was her. His heart raced but then he could see the panicked look on her face as she glanced around searching for someone...him and then guilt set in. She paid the taxi driver and as her eyes searched, he stood there until her eyes locked on his.

For a moment they both stood there but then Mulder couldn't help but move and race towards her, his arms encircling her in a way that had only done in extreme situations of crisis. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his heart and he could hear a strangled cry, muffled within his own coat. He looked her in the eye and he could see her pain, fear and something he had seen before but not as intense, love from her. He smiled slightly and then picked up her luggage carrying it to his crappy hotel room but when the door closed neither one said anything.

Mulder kept his back towards her as he launched into a rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SCULLY?", he said, screaming as loudly and as harshly as he could.

He turned to see her still standing at the doorway, her mouth opened partially in an "Oh" without her having said them out-loud. She looked shocked as tears welled up in her eyes turning her blue eyes into glistening orbs. A tinge of guilt struck Mulder but he needed to make a point and so he had to go with it. "ANSWER ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

She made a step closer to him, her words still lost in her throat but then her eyes quickly changed and his own eyes widened. "YOU DITCHED ME!", she screamed.

"I made a decision, Scully! That was it! Now I want you to go home right now!"

"No!", she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

She looked so much like a child, Mulder had to stop himself from laughing. "I'M TAKING YOU BACK TO THE AIRPORT, GET YOUR BAGS!"

"NOO!", she said, more angrily. "I WON'T GO! I didn't come all this way for you to send me back home!"

"What did you come for then?", he said, bending down to her level and staring her directly in the eye.

"Because if you go out there by yourself your gonna die!"

Mulder stepped back. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw it!", she said, shaking slightly. "I saw it in my dream. You were drowning in a lake or a stream or something and I couldn't get to you. I woke up and saw you'd left me the note."

Mulder stared at her. "I can't have you come with me, Scully. Its too dangerous. Hundreds of experienced hunters die out here every winter! I care too much about you to risk your life."

Scully stood against the wall and her head hit against it only slightly. "I know what I saw, Mulder," she said, more calmly. "I believe the dream was telling me you're in danger."

It was still a surprise to Mulder to hear Scully talk about believe in anything resembling the paranormal but he didn't acknowledge it, instead he walked up closer to her, trapping her against the wall. "I want you to listen to me, Scully. I want you back on that airplane. The weather has been so bad here I have been stuck here for days. Promise me you'll go back home where its safe and I'll know you're safe."

She shook her head. "No," she said, in a whisper. "No, Mulder, I'm not going anywhere."

He stared down into her eyes and then at her ruby red lips and he moved in closer, his arms pressed against the wall as he stared into her lovely face. "I love you Scully. Its taken me forever to tell you but I love you," he said, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I don't want to see you harmed in any way. It would...kill me.", he said sincerely.

Scully responded by kissing him back to his surprise. "I love you too," she said, quietly.

Mulder smiled briefly and then wrapped her quickly in his arms and kissed her even deeper as they both embraced, pressing their bodies as closely as their size difference would allow. When they broke the kiss, Mulder ran his hand through her hair as she touched his cheek lovingly. "Promise me...", Mulder said, again as she stared into his eyes. She pressed her lips against his again and the kiss deepened even further as their needs and desires for the past seven years surfaced.

There was a knock on the door next to them but Mulder continued to kiss Scully as the knocks became more frequent and he could hear his name being called. When he pulled away from her he continued to stare at her. Her lips were bruised from his assault, her face was flushed and her nipples were taut just as he had a protrusion of his own. He too was flushed and both of them were panting heavily. He finally opened the door to find his contact, Matt Curtis standing there. "Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah?", Mulder said, looking bewildered.

He could feel Scully move away from him and he became instantly cold. "Can I help you?", Mulder asked as he noticed Matt's eyes glued to the woman that walked behind Mulder in the distance.

"I'm Matt Curtis. I was supposed to meet you on the island but you couldn't get through. I got my buddies to come and use their plane to bring me here. You ready to go?"

Mulder turned around and glanced towards Scully. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and then Mulder grabbed his bag. "Yeah lets go."

He could feel her behind him without even looking back. Matt seemed surprised though to see Scully following Mulder. "Is she your wife?"

Mulder smiled and was about to answer yes when Scully pulled out her badge.

"I'm Agent Scully, I'm his partner," she said, extending her hand.

"Oh!", Matt said, with a smile. "Nice to meet _you_," he said, with a cheesy grin.

Scully glanced up to Mulder, a small amount of worry and fear in her eyes and she sought out his. He stared down at her, his face tightening up as she threw her bag into the back of the truck with the rest of their luggage. Another blond haired man named Bud sat in the drivers seat of the rundown truck which would serve as their ride. Matt slid in first and then Scully and then Mulder who could barely close the passenger door. It was a tight fit for all of them, but Matt was pleased, he kept looking over to the female agent, his body sandwiched closely to hers as they drove off in the snow heading towards the airport.

There was tension between Mulder and Scully and she could tell that Mulder was pissed off not about their kiss but because she knew he wanted her far away from where they were headed. She had defied his order which she rarely did and she was sure from the stiffness in his body against hers that he was seething inwardly. But she had bigger problems to deal with. The airport was an hours drive and Matt was making her uncomfortable as he looked her up from head to toe. He was a good looking man by most standards but he was giving her the creeps as he stared from her breast area, fortunately covered up with a puffy coat, down to her waist which was also covered over by puffy winter pants. Mulder could sense how uncomfortable she was and so he threw his arm around her shoulders just as she leaned into him, her head resting underneath his chin. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulders, letting Matt know that she was his. It was also their own way of apologizing to each other for their fight. She rested comfortably in his arms, her eyes still watching Matt out the corner of her eye but she would glance up and lock her eyes with Mulder's which comforted her.

Matt finally turned his attention away from Scully and struck up a conversation with his friend Bud after seeing the closeness between the two agent who were obvious a couple as well leaving Mulder and Scully to enjoy the unusual close contact between each other. Things were certainly changing between them. They had kissed their first real kiss and it was everything they both had wanted but as usual their timing was off.

Within several hours they were standing at another dumpy hotel's parking lot meeting up with a few of Matt's Haida Indian friends in the town of Craig, ready to hike to the fishing area where they had captured a disappearing Bigfoot encircled in light with a UFO hovering above it. Mulder was excited about the possible connection between Bigfoot and UFO's, he had never considered the possibility that Bigfoot could be an alien. He wondered too if Bigfoot were the same as the Ape Men on the Moon. There was evidence that NASA routinely airbrushed the photos doctoring them up so that the Ape Men, their pyramid-like structures as well as UFO's weren't visible in the photos. He had X-files on them and so the connection to the Ape Men on Mars or Moon, he couldn't remember which one, and Bigfoot intrigued him. Scully didn't say much as the men all chatted with one another, fixing their hunting rifles and checking their gear, occasionally staring in her direction. Mulder kept his arm around her and kept her close. It was going to be a rough few nights.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bigfoot, The Alien **

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

******Timeline: Season 7 after the New Year's Kiss but before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

****This is based off the television show Ancient Aliens episode about Bigfoot****

*********SORRY if I switch up styles and go from first to second to third person, it was because I was in the corner all through elementary school!-LOL! or I'm a little distracted right now hence the grammar mistakes.**

After trudging through the dense forest for several hours, they were tired, sweaty and reeling from scratches from all the tree branches that tore into their faces and backs like whips. Finally, they reached the shore where Matt had video taped the disappearing Bigfoot and what could be described as a mother-ship and so the men set about creating a comfortable base-camp. Whenever Scully would try to help, lifting a piece of wood one of the men would grab it out of her hand. She felt useless and out-of-place with these men who had very obvious traditional ideas about the roles of men and women. Scully looked for Mulder and he was struggling with setting up the tent which made her smile. She walked over to him and began to help. She knew at least he'd appreciate her help.

"Hey, Scully," Mulder said, winking at her. "You know, since I wasn't expecting to have been sharing my tent and my sleeping bag...I think the Gods have finally smiled on me and are about to give me what I've really, really wanted?"

She tried not to laugh but then asked as she knew he was waiting for her to. "What is that, Mulder?"

"I'm finally going to have you in my sleeping bag...It must've rained sleeping bags after all."

She couldn't help but to cast her eyes shyly down before walking up and planting a quick kiss on to Mulder's lips. "Don't be so sure...," she smirked.

She tried her best to swallow the laughter she was holding inside especially with the wounded look on Mulder's face but she just turned her head and continued to help him set up the tent just as the other men were grabbing wood and other supplies to build a campfire. Mulder tossed both of their bags into the tent, zipped it up and grabbed Scully's hand pulling her along as they walked to the center of the campfire where a fire had been lit, the black smoke quickly filling the sky.

Matt looked wearily at Scully but then cleared his throat. "We're gonna set you up a really nice cooking area," he said looking directly at Scully. "It should be sufficient enough for you to work with."

Scully's face reddened and her eyebrows raised. Mulder could tell she was about to explode and so he stepped in front of her and covered her mouth which infuriated her even more. "Scully," Mulder said, speaking to her in a calm voice. "Just go with the flow. Do this for me, okay?"

When he was sure she was calm he removed his hand and stepped out of the way so she could glare at Matt who was too busy nailing a make-shift counter for her to work on to notice the small red head. He and a few of the men brought over the coolers and pots and pans. Her eyebrows raised even further and she crossed her arms in front of her. One of the guys opened the cooler. "There's deer meat, all kinds of stew vegetables and even spices. Enough to cook us a fine meal," he smiled.

Scully shot Mulder a look but he had his fake smile plastered all over his face trying to deflect her radiation rays she was sending him.

"We men are gonna go check out the area," Matt was saying. "Check the perimeter and put up a few traps and cameras. Here's a walkie-talkie so we can talk to you," he said, handing it to her. "There's no cell-phone connections out here, you need the walkies. And do you know much about shotguns?"

Scully was livid. _"I'M AN FBI AGENT SIR!"_, she said, as controlled as she could.

Mulder quickly placed his hand on his spot in the nape of her back and smiled at Matt and the other men. "Trust me, she's a good shot. The best shot!"

The other men looked a little bewildered at the pair but then turned their attention to their own equipment and to setting up the area for stacking out for Bigfoot. They'd become amateur Bigfoot hunters and were eager to test out the equipment they'd acquired.

"There's bears out here," Matt continued. "But, its a known fact that Bigfoot's are attracted to women too."

Scully glanced up to Mulder and he looked down to her and for a moment he could see worry in her eyes as if she were asking him to stay with her. But she knew he couldn't, this was why he had come so far and she had to stay out of the way and play her 'role' and whip up the men a feast from the ingredients carefully packed by the men's wives. The men gathered their guns and equipment to set off deeper into the woods. Mulder gave her a quick kiss and told her to be careful and before she knew it she was alone, the only sound was the animals that ran about all around her.

Scully washed her hands with a towel and then began the task of preparing the stew made out of deer meat that was so unfamiliar to her she had no idea how to prepare it but she figured she'd make a stew the way her mother always had and it should come out fine. The wives had chopped all the vegetables and included written instructions on the freezer bag of spices such as the bay leaf, and garlic powder so she didn't have trouble getting the food started. They had created a cooking fire pit for her made out of stones with a small fire and a BBQ grate on top. She placed the pot full of the stew fixings and then placed the lid on top. She turned quickly to her left expecting to see a bear but she saw nothing. She couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She grabbed up the shotgun and checked the bullets to make sure she had enough ammo in case she needed to fire off several rounds. She looked around at the dense forest. **_If there were something out there, she would never see it,_ **she thought**. _Not in this forest!_**

Mulder was trying to concentrate on every word that Matt told him as they trumped through the forest, looking for tracks and watching for dangerous animals as well as Bigfoot's, but his mind was on Scully. There had been a reason he didn't want her out here and he could see for himself that he had been right. It was hard enough for him to walk through it without suffering some fatal fall or getting decapitated by a tree branch. After hours of walking through the woods setting up trap camera's and investigating the area for tracks until it was late in the night with the seasoned hunters, they decided to call it quits and returned to the camp to find Scully armed and pointing the gun in their directions.

"Slow down, little lady," one of the men laughed. "Its just us."

Scully dropped her gun down but she didn't respond, she was searching for someone and when she spotted him she waited for him to come to her. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and could feel her shaking slightly. "Whats wrong?", he said, softly only to her.

"Mulder, I swear someone was watching me the entire time you were gone. "

Mulder searched her eyes and then nodded. "We didn't find anything out there but I think when they switch on the monitors we will be able to track it from here and not have to go out there again."

"Okay," she said, still holding him tightly.

"Something smells good," Matt smiled.

Scully smiled shyly back. "Its been cooking for several hours. It should be done by now."

All of the men except for Mulder grabbed a paper bowl and stood in a line by the pot, waiting for her to serve them their meal. She looked at Mulder and he shrugged and so she walked over to the pot and with the ladle, filled each man's bowl. When it was Mulder's turn she nearly overfilled it, trying to give him the most. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Scully," he whispered.

She sat down next to him as he and the other men ate their stew with some crusty bread. Mulder cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I did eat hours ago. And plus, I've smelled that for so long, I don't want any. What tookyou all so long?"

"I swear we walked to the other side of the island," he complained. "I'm gonna be sore and stiff in the morning."

Scully placed her hand on his leg and Mulder could feel the intense heat from her hands. "You're making me feel a lot better. Of course you're missing where I want you to put your hand...Ouch!", he said, as she pinched him in the leg.

"Mulder, seriously though. I think I was being watched. "

"You probably were, Scully. Matt was right, Bigfoot's are attracted to Females, or at least that's the story."

"What made you want to come out here, Mulder?", she said, looking him in the eye.

"I told you why..."

"When will this end?", she said, shaking her head.

Mulder looked surprised. "Where did that come from?"

"Nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

After each man had finished eating and the leftovers were put on ice and placed on a string in the creek, they searched the woods and tv monitors for activity. And after a few hours, everyone resigned themselves to sleep. Scully quickly entered the tent that was tall enough for Mulder to crawl in comfortably and he quickly followed. They stared at each other as they positioned themselves to sleep comfortably, together. Scully lay down on the left and Mulder on the right, they'd both stripped out of their outer coats leaving the lighter ones. Mulder decided to stripped off his light jacket as well so that Scully could rest comfortably on his arm and chest. They were pressed together tightly in his one-man cocoon-type sleeping bag which caused their desire to be evident. Scully and Mulder wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply, their tongues battling as they continued their assault on the other's mouths until they had to break for air. Mulder rolled on top of her, his breathing was heavy and even in the darkness and she could see his eyes had changed to a deep dark color. She reached out and touched his cheek. "Mulder," she said, soothingly. "As much as we both want this. This isn't the way I wanted our first time. Not shared with six other men."

Mulder stared at her. His heart was racing and very few blood was left in his brain which was clouded with all kinds of thoughts but finally he lay back down beside her. "I've wanted you for so long Scully. This is going to be hard!"

She snuggled up to him and kissed the underside of his chin. "I've wanted you too for so long. I just don't want a bunch of strange men listening and I don't want it to happen on the ground with bugs swirling all around us."

"Okay," Mulder said, as he did his best to restrain his thoughts and body. "I'll keep my hands to myself but I can't promise you anything about the plane ride home!"

Scully smiled and then placed her head on his chest, feeling the strength and warmth of his body pressed against hers on their first night of the adventure. She drifted off to sleep peacefully and later on so did Mulder.

The monitored beeped quietly. One of the motion detectors had been tripped but everyone, including Matt was fast asleep.

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK: THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bigfoot, The Alien **

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7 after the New Year's Kiss but before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

****This is based off the television show Ancient Aliens episode about Bigfoot****

*********SORRY if I switch up styles and go from first to second to third person, it was because I was in the corner all through elementary school!-LOL! or I'm a little distracted right now hence the grammar mistakes.**

The sound of a large stone crashing into the center of the base-camp awoken both Mulder and Scully as Mulder rolled on top of her. All of the air in his lungs were sucked out as he stared into her deep blue eyes highlighted by the moon. There bodies were pressed together as he gave in to his desires and dipped his head and kissed her. Scully's hand snaked up to his cheek, holding him in place as she kissed him back with equal force. Every movement created a sensation that they could not control but the shouts from the other men encircling their tent caused them to freeze in place.

"Hey you two...Agents, " Matt said right outside their tent. "Come on and get your gear! We just had a big stone thrown in our camp."

Mulder continued to stare into Scully's eyes, his lips were mere inches from hers. She touched her lips to his lightly and then shook him slightly, trying to break him out of the trance he was in.

"I...I'll be out," Mulder said, finally.

"What is he still sleeping?", one of the men complained.

"I wouldn't come out either," Matt said, motioning towards the tent.

After gathering his coat and gear both Mulder and Scully emerged from the tent throwing on their warmer coats and walked over to the center of the camp where a large stone had been embedded into the ground. Matt raced over to the monitors they had been set up out to monitor the woods and surrounding area of the base camp but he couldn't see anything on the screen. Mulder looked at Scully and she looked frightened. He held out his hand to hers and when they touched she felt instantly safe. They walked hand in hand over to the where Matt was pouring over the recorded surveillance. Mulder noticed the frustration in Matt's face. "When I first came out here," Matt begin. "I was only here with me and my buddies for a fishing trip. After that we knew Bigfoot existed and that they existed too. I mean it blew our minds. We'll never be the same," he said,remembering his sighting. "I bought all this equipment and stuff hoping to capture it all again but I should've invested in some infrared equipment instead cause I don't see anything."

"Just when we all go to sleep, he comes out," one of Matt's Haida friend Jake added.

"Let's go...," Matt said finally, grabbing a flashlight, his head-mounted camera and a shotgun.

"She needs to come with me," Mulder stated. "I can't leave her out here alone."

"I thought she was a good shot...an FBI agent," Matt teased, as he and the other men headed for just beyond the camp into the opening of the woods.

Scully ignored him, instead she glanced up to Mulder and she could see in his eyes that he was worried and did not want to leave her.

"Its okay," she said, as calmly as she could. "I'll be fine," she lied, trying her best to hide her fear. "I'm a better shot than you are anyway."

Mulder smiled but he knew her too well and he knew she was afraid. "I just don't like the idea of you out here in the dark woods with some animal lurking around, Scully. We can't see 2 ft in front of us its so dark. "

"Mulder, I have my walkie talkie," she said, dismissively. "I'll signal you if I feel threatened and I have plenty of ammo," she said, pulling out 2 boxes in her knapsack. "I love you too," she said, with a smile.

Mulder could see in her eyes all he needed to know. She was putting on a brave face in front of him but especially in front of Matt and the others. He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head and then on her soft lips. "To be continued...", he smirked.

Scully smiled back. "You promise?"

Mulder stared down into her eyes. "You have no idea."

"Hey, Gov'tment guy, you're holding us up!", Matt screamed out annoyed.

Mulder let go of Scully's hand and she watched as he marched off like a soldier, his gun slung over his shoulder, into the darkened woods leaving her alone once again. She could hear every sound in the woods magnified and so she decided to stake out the area behind the monitors at Matt's makeshift headquarters. She needed to stay alert and focused and see who was creeping up on her.

Mulder walked through the forest, his flashlight hitting one green tree and plant after the other. Occasionally it would focus on an owl or some other creature and he would jump but not scream out. He followed along with the guys who were looking for broken branches and foot prints but his mind was on Scully. Just as they entered a clearing there was a blinding light that knocked them all back off their feet. And just as suddenly as the light appeared, it was gone. Mulder screamed out in the darkness for Matt. "That was them! They were here!"

"That was like what I saw but not as strong. It didn't knock me off my feet like it did us," Matt answered, as they all tried to readjust their eyes to the darkness of the woods.

Matt looked around and noticed that his friend Bud, the driver that had picked up Mulder and Scully at the motel was missing. "Where the hell is Bud?"

"Not a clue," Matt's Haida friend, Jake answered.

"BUD!", the other men knick-named Rat, Diggs and Bait also screamed out for their friend into the woods but their voices echoed out into the darkness.

"He was taken," Mulder exclaimed. "They took him."

"You're saying they abducted him?"

"You saw the light!" Mulder continued.

After searching for hours in the woods even as the sun filtered out over the area, there was no sign of Bud and so they returned to the camp. Scully was busy frying potatoes, bacon and eggs all from the coolers that were tethered by a string to the shore, cold and naturally refrigerated. The eggs were already cracked and bagged and labeled by the wives who were sure they're husbands could not tell the difference between bagged scrambled eggs and something else. Scully knew in her heart that she too would've done the same thing for Mulder. If it weren't for her, he probably would've withered away from greasy spoon dining years ago.

After they had all eaten in silence, Mulder pulled Scully aside away from the others. He needed some alone time with her to connect as they always needed to do.

"Some vacation we're having," Scully sighed, her hand slightly scorched from cooking in the open fire.

"It was incredible Scully. The blinding light. But I don't know if we'll see Bud again."

They had already explained to her Bud's disappearance when they'd returned.

"What if he gets returned out there long after we're gone and there's no one there to help him," Scully said with sadness in her eyes.

Mulder looked gravely off in the distance. "I hope they don't take anyone else."

"Right now I'm more worried about the noises we heard in the woods than being taken."

Mulder turned to look at her and she could see his eyes widen and she knew why. The thought of her being taken again scared him more than he could ever say. She wrapped her arms around his waist despite the coat blocking her from getting as close as she wanted too. "I'm not going anywhere, Mulder, not ever."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly. "They'd have to pry you out of my cold dead hands before I let you go."

A loud animal scream similar to a human's but very distinct rang out from deep in the woods. It was unlike anything Mulder or Scully had heard before.

"That's a Bigfoot call!", Matt informed him. "We need to get our gear and get out there. Maybe we'll see him this time. And keep an eye out for Bud too," Matt said as he rushed around the camp.

Again Mulder was wrenched from Scully's arms and she stood still watching as the men gathered their gear to rush off into the woods again. Their eyes locked onto each other and Mulder blew a kiss her way. She smiled shyly and nodded as he stepped into the woods. She quickly turned around, surveying the area, trying to see if she could spot the unknown creature standing off from the camp. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence in the woods, Scully grabbed for her gun. She was ready in case something came her way.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bigfoot, The Alien **

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7 after the New Year's Kiss but before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

****This is based off the television show Ancient Aliens episode about Bigfoot****

*****SORRY if I switch up styles and go from first to second to third person, it was because I was in the corner all through elementary school!-LOL! or I'm a little distracted right now hence the grammar mistakes.**

A rumble in the forest caught Scully's attention as she gripped her gun. She stared at the monitors trying to glimpse the creature but the forest was dense and she could see nothing. The wrestle of leaves seemingly surrounded her on all sides. She felt vulnerable in a way she did when Mulder wasn't there. The noise unnerved her but she was a calm outwardly as she ever was, the gun pointed towards the sound but it seemed to come from everywhere. She stood her ground anyway, waiting patiently for a bear or something more sinister.

Mulder suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around racing off back towards the camp. He had an urgent feeling that had overtaken him and as he raced off he could barely hear the shots from Matt and the others who were calling after him. When he reached the camp he screamed out Scully's name, waiting and listening for a response.

"Mulder!", she said, stepping out from the hidden headquarters where the monitors were. "It was here..."

"You saw it?", he said, placing his arms around her.

"No," she said, shaking. "But I heard noises all around me."

"I don't care, Scully, let someone else stay here. You're coming with me!", he said, snatching her hand and leading her back deep into the woods to the others.

They caught up with the men and Matt was surprised. "You left the camp bare? We might come back and its ramsacked by bears or by them!"

"I'll go," Jake said, shaking his head at Mulder and Scully. "This is why we leave our wives at home," he said, under his breath.

Scully held her tongue but Mulder didn't. "She's my partner and she's perfectly capable of being out here with us. This is what we do as FBI Agents. We search out the paranormal...Me And HER! And she's not going anywhere, so does anyone have a problem with it?"

Mulder stared at each man who looked at each other and then turned away. Scully was grateful for Mulder standing up for her but she kept her face stoic as she usually did in these situations. She carried her shotgun and walked through the woods side by side with Mulder.

After searching around for the animal sound they'd heard and seeing no sign of Bigfoot or Aliens, they came upon their campground to find it empty, Jake was no where to be found.

"What in the hell?", Matt said alarmed. "Now this is two of my friends missing..."

"Maybe he went to take a whiz," Mulder said, looking around.

"I'm scared to look," Rat stated. "The old people say, they aren't to be disturbed. We're not supposed to go looking for them," he said, scared.

Matt shook his head. "That's your Indian traditions."

"And white men that go looking for trouble," Rat stated. "Find it."

"I'm out of here," Digg's said.

Matt, Mulder and Scully watched as Rat, Diggs and Bait all turned and began grabbing up their gear.

"Hey guys, come on!", Matt said, trying to convince them to stay."

"I've got a theory, Scully."

"Of course you do, Mulder," she said, sighing.

"I think we're in a vortex here."

Matt watched as his friends disappeared into the woods. "What about all this equipment. Who'se gonna help me carry it back to the road?"

"I think that's how come people are disappearing."

"I tell you one thing," Matt yelled loudly as he walked back over to the two FBI Agents. "I never heard of Bigfoot hunting people before."

"I don't think your friends are being hunted by the Sasquatches," Mulder said. "I think we're in a vortex."

Matt looked confused. "A what?"

"Like a time warp," Scully said, trying to simplify the explanation for the simple man. "An entrance to another dimension."

"But more than that," Mulder continued. "I think the Bigfoots can come in and out of the vortex and that is also why your friends were taken."

"So Bigfoots abduct people?", Matt questioned.

"No. I think Bigfoots may be some type of alien. Or maybe even a creature they've created or maybe even a primitive ancestor that exists here and in another dimension and can transport themselves from one dimension to another and that is why no one can ever capture them!"

Both Matt and Scully looked surprised. "Mulder, you're saying that Bigfoot is what like an alien pet or something or instead of grey aliens or reptilian aliens, this is what, a hairy alien?", Scully exclaimed, her eyebrow raised.

"I don't know exactly what they are but it would explain why no one can ever find any physical evidence of their existence, Scully. Because they aren't from here! And if they aren't from here, they are by definition, alien!"

"Whoa, whoa!", Matt said, still confused. "So you are saying that Bigfoot abducted my friends."

"No, I think the greys did," Mulder said. "If its a portal for Bigfoot, its a portal for them."

Matt started shaking his head, holding up his arms and walking backwards from both Mulder and Scully. "You're crazy!", he said. "Where did you get your badges from, Ebay?"

"Sir, I can assure you were are FBI Agents," Scully said. "We work on the X-files, we investigate the paranormal."

Matt shook his head further and then stared off into the distance. "What the hell do I tell their wives and kids? Hey, sorry but Bud and Jake were taken by Bigfoots that are aliens in another dimension? My wife would have me committed."

"We could get a team out here to search for them," Scully suggested.

"They'd never find them out here," Matt laughed awkwardly. "This isn't regular woods. You get lost out here you might not ever get found."

Scully looked at Mulder and he understood what she was thinking. He nodded that he understood. It was a warning for him to not to push too hard or else they too would be lost in the woods never to be recovered.

"Look, lets call it a night," Matt said, as he sat down hard on his pop-up chair in front of the television screens he'd set up to monitor the woods.

He placed his hand on his head, his mind was reeling. Mulder began to walk towards him but Scully held his hand. "Give him a minute," she suggested.

Mulder nodded. "Lets get a fire started Scully and maybe some food."

"You start the fire and I'll make dinner," she said, heading towards the river where the coolers were still drifting in the waters.

Mulder glanced over to Matt who looked heartbroken. The trip hadn't turned out like he'd planned. After starting the fire and helping Scully lift the cooler on the makeshift counter, Mulder walked over to Matt and sat down with him. "Let's look over the footage, maybe you caught something or at least can see what happened to Jake."

Matt rewound the tape and they watched it until they saw what they knew to be a bright white flash from above had highlighted the woods. As quickly as it came it was gone. There was no explanation for it especially during the day except that it'd been aliens. "He was taken but he may be returned. Don't give up hope," Mulder said.

Matt looked at Mulder and then got up and walked off towards the fire. Mulder watched him toss a few sticks into the fire, watching it burn. Mulder and Scully stared at eachother, their eyes locking onto each other, sending messages to one another wordlessly. Scully wanted him to leave Matt alone awhile and so Mulder stood up and came over to her side. "I'll open the bags and you cook with them," Mulder said, staring into her eyes.

She nodded and as she prepared the meal with Mulder by her side, she would glance over to Matt but she was wondering if Mulder could be right and if they were all now in danger as well.

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK: THANKS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bigfoot, The Alien **

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7 after the New Year's Kiss but before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

****This is based off the television show Ancient Aliens episode about Bigfoot****

*****SORRY if I switch up styles and go from first to second to third person, it was because I was in the corner all through elementary school!-LOL! or I'm a little distracted right now hence the grammar mistakes.**

When Mulder and Scully awoke in the morning, to their surprise they could see 8 ft long foot prints right next to their tent. "Evidence," Mulder exclaimed excitedly.

"IF," she stated sharply. "This is Bigfoot tracks, it still doesn't explain what happened to those men."

"Scully...," Mulder said, surprised. "Do you understand that we're standing here looking at the footsteps of a creature that is not supposed to exist?"

"Yeah," she said, deflated. "Mulder, I just think we need to go searching for them and when and if we find them, then leave!"

"Scully, we are close to something here. Close to proving the existence of Bigfoot, Aliens and Portals..."

"Or being taken ourselves and as I can recall, the last time wasn't such a good experience for me," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, you're both up," Matt said from behind them. "Look, Agents, this trip isn't turning out like I thought," he said, sighing. "My friends are missing... Maybe we should pack it all in and head back to town."

"Good idea," Scully said, turning to grab her things out of the tent but Mulder held her hand, stopping her.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't come all this way to be this close and have no tangible evidence. Now I'm taking my time off from the Bureau, my hard-earned vacation time..."

"And instead of spending it with me maybe on some beach somewhere, we're out here!", Scully yelled.

Mulder looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "No one told you to follow me here, Scully."

"Mulder, I told you what I dreamed," she said, quietly.

"Maybe I should walk away," Matt said to himself.

"If thats why you came, Scully, then be here! But don't pressure me to leave! Not yet!"

"Mulder, be reasonable," Scully asked.

She could see Mulder grow angrier. "We're not leaving!"

She turned and walked off quickly, heading towards the river to fill up the coffee pot to place over the fire. Mulder motioned for Matt to join him. "Can we follow these tracks?"

"Look Agent Mulder, if it's causing problems between you and your...partner, then maybe..."

"Can we follow the tracks?", Mulder asked, cutting him off.

"I guess so...We could try."

"Scully, we'll be right back," Mulder said, glancing over to her briefly.

Her lips were clamped tightly and her body was rigid as she moved about the make-shift kitchen area. Mulder sighed and walked on following Matt. They were both armed, following the tracks deeper into the woods than they'd come before. But suddenly, the trail from Bigfoot had gone cold, there were no more tracks to follow. They searched around but found nothing but trees and the occasional deer that darted through the woods. As Scully prepared breakfast she could hear a grunting sound, like a fairly large animal and so she grabbed up her gun, ready to shoot, but she could see nothing in the dense forest. But as she stared out into the forest, her eye caught a reflection on her rifle and she was stunned as she looked up above her. There she could see a silent hovering space ship just above her head. It was silver, with no lights and making no sound. She stood there motionless, her heart pounding as she watched and waited. But then the ship dissolved into thin air and she stood there a moment trying to come to grips with her second sighting of a space ship. She grabbed her gun and took off into the woods to find Mulder and Matt.

Mulder trudge through the dense thicket of trees. He turned around and noticed that Matt was missing. "MATT, " Mulder screamed out. "Hey, Matt, where are you?"

Mulder ran as quickly through the thick trees coming upon a stream he hadn't seen before. It looked shallow and crossable and so he waddled into the water, mistakenly having misjudged the fast paced stream. He continued on, as the cold water began to make him shiver but then he began to loose the ground beneath him and the fast moving stream began to pull him as he fought against it. The water was dangerously cold and he knew he would soon go completely numb and drown. "HELP!", he screamed out. "SCULLY!"

Scully followed the footsteps as far as she could to where it stopped and she looked around. "MULDER?", she screamed frantically. "MULDER?", she said, continuing on, searching as she went. She could hear trees breaking in the distance and as soon as she would head in that direction, the branches would break in a different area. "Something is trying to distract me," she said, to herself. "MULDER! WHERE ARE YOU?", she said, in the lonely woods.

Mulder's legs and feet began to tingle and his arms were growing tired. "SCULLY!", he gasped. "Scully find me!"

The trees began to snap again and Scully decided to follow the sound, changing course whenever the direction of the sound changed. She soon found herself at the riverbank where a small stream opened up to the ocean with water as far as the eye could see. The sound of wrestling leaves startled her and she again followed the sound. She knew she was being lead somewhere, but where, she wasn't sure. But then in the distance she could hear a faint sound. "Scully!", Mulder cried out.

Scully rushed over to the river's edge and could see Mulder treading water, trying to stop himself from being carried out into the sea. He was weak and cold having been in the freezing water for over a half an hour.

"HOLD ON, Mulder," she screamed. "I'm gonna get you outta there!"

She searched around for a large enough tree branch, never losing sight of Mulder as she looked for one on the rocky beach that she could use. Finally she spotted one and she raced to the riverbank and stretched the branch out to where he was. He grabbed it and with all her strength she pulled him in closer. She then ran out into the shallower water and helped him to his feet. He was shivering, his lips were blue and his skin was red and frozen and she knew he was going into shock. But she kept talking to him, telling him she loved him and begging him not to give up on her. As fast as they could, they made it back to the camp, the fire was still roaring even though Scully knew hours had passed since she'd been there. After changing Mulder out of his clothes and getting him into something warmer, she placed him near the fire, in his thermal cocoon-like sleeping bag. She tried to keep him warm and focused, but Mulder's eyes were glazed. "Mulder, don't leave me out here alone," she said. "I need your help...Help me Mulder," she whispered, a tear trailing her cheek.

Mulder turned his head and looked at her. "We need to get out of here," he said, finally.

"As soon as your well enough," she said, as she looked into his eyes. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"You're dream was right," he said, looking into her deep orbs. "I almost gave up, Scully. I almost died, but you were there."

"I think they helped me find you," she said, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. "They had me follow the sound of leaves until I came upon the shoreline where you were."

"You ever wonder why we're so lucky, Scully?", Mulder asked.

"Mulder, you're here. I'm not questioning it right now. "

Mulder nodded. "I think I can walk."

"Mulder you can't," she said, concerned.

"Scully, let's get out of here!", he said, standing up. "Some mysteries need to remain mysteries..."

She sighed. "I'll get our stuff...but what about Matt?", she asked.

"They took him too," Mulder said. "He was a feet steps in back of me and he's gone."

"Let's go!," she said, more urgently.

She grabbed their bags and guns and they walked as briskly for several hours back to Matt's friends truck which sat empty alongside the road. Mulder climbed in the car and Scully slipped into the passenger side. "There's no key...", Scully said.

Mulder reached down and hot-wired the car and they took off for Craig to report the disappearance of Matt and a few of his friends and then for their flight back to Anchorage and then D.C.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
